wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Waltzing Matilda (song)
Waltzing Matilda is Australia's best-known bush ballad. It started off as an instrumental song in Hot Poppin' Popcorn, then later sung by Greg in Surfer Jeff and the current Wiggles with Troy Cassar-Daley in Duets. Song Lyrics Surfer Jeff Once a jolly swagman camped by a billabong Under the shade of a coolibah tree, And he sang as he watched and waited till his billy boiled: "You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me." Waltzing Matilda, waltzing Matilda You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me And he sang as he watched and waited till his billy boiled: "You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me." Down came a jumbuck to drink at that billabong. Up jumped the swagman and grabbed him with glee. And he sang as he shoved that jumbuck in his tucker bag: "You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me." Waltzing Matilda, waltzing Matilda "You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me", And he sang as he shoved that jumbuck in his tucker bag: "You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me." Up rode the squatter, mounted on his thoroughbred. Down came the troopers, one, two, three. "Whose that jolly jumbuck you've got in your tucker bag? You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me." Waltzing Matilda, waltzing Matilda "You'll come a-Waltzing Matilda, with me" "Whose that jolly jumbuck you've got in your tucker bag? You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me." Up jumped the swagman and sprang into the billabong. "You'll never catch me alive", said he. And his ghost may be heard as you pass by that billabong: "You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me." Waltzing Matilda, waltzing Matilda "You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me" And his ghost may be heard as you pass by that billabong: "You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me." Duets Once a jolly swagman camped by a billabong Under the shade of a coolibah tree And he sang as he watched and waited till his billy boiled: "You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me." Waltzing Matilda, Matilda my darling You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me And he sang as he watched and waited till his billy boiled: "You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me." Down came a jumbuck to drink at that billabong. Up jumped the swagman and grabbed him with glee. And he sang as he shoved that jumbuck in his tucker bag: "You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me." Waltzing Matilda, Matilda my darling You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me And he sang as he shoved that jumbuck in his tucker bag: "You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me." Up rode the squatter, mounted on his thoroughbred. Down came the troopers, one, two, three. "Whose that jolly jumbuck you've got in your tucker bag? You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me." Waltzing Matilda, Matilda my darling You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me "Whose that jolly jumbuck you've got in your tucker bag? You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me." Up jumped the swagman and sprang into the billabong. "You'll never catch me alive", said he. And his ghost may be heard as you pass by that billabong: "You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me." Waltzing Matilda, Matilda my darling You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me And his ghost may be heard as you pass by that billabong: "You'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me." Song Credits Trivia * The Wiggles uploaded their video of them singing this song on their YouTube channel on January 24th 2013. The Duets version was also uploaded on June 11th 2018. * The 2009 instrumental version plays in F, the 2012 version plays in C, and the 2017 version plays in B. Performances Video *Hot Poppin' Popcorn *Surfer Jeff *Duets Album *Hot Poppin' Popcorn *Surfer Jeff *Celebration! *Duets Gallery See here Video File:The Wiggles Performing "Waltzing Matilda" For Australia Day The Wiggles|2013 version File:The Wiggles Waltzing Matilda (feat. Troy Cassar-Daley)|Duets version Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Hot Poppin Popcorn songs Category:Surfer Jeff songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Instrumental songs Category:2012 songs Category:2012 Category:2009 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2009 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Geographic Songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:YouTube Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Duets Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Series 10 Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Deleted songs Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key Category:Re-make songs